Trapped
by kougalover13
Summary: What happens when inuyasha and kagome get stuck in the future because of a spell?
1. chapter1An Encounter

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
Disclaimer:I know that i dont own inuyasha so please stop reminding me ! =(-tear  
  
Chapter 1:An Encounter  
  
"I'm going home!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"You cant!"Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"You are so stuburn inuyasha!"Kagome screamed.  
  
This had been going on all morning.  
  
"They're going at it again"Miroku said ina very tired voice.  
  
"Yes"Sango said in a low voice.  
  
"I hate inuyasha!"Growled shippou.  
  
Noone had yet noticed that a sorceress was watching them all and very  
  
interested at that.  
  
"Its too clear that they love eachother but they just arent showing   
  
it,i'll have to do something about this."Said sakura the lover sorceress.  
  
And she left so she could think something up.  
  
"You know what!"Kagome scowled.  
  
"What!"Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Then there was a long pause as they stared into eachothers eyes with  
  
rage sweeping through them and then the silence broke.  
  
"Kagome"Inuyasha said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes inuyasha"Said a very irritated kagome.  
  
"I need to tell you something important".  
  
"Ok spill".  
  
"Umm....can we do this somewhere else,you know,alone?"Inuyasha said   
  
looking down to the grass filled dirt.  
  
"Ok sure,where do you wanna go?"Asked kagome.  
  
"Follow me"Inuyasha grabbed kagomes hand and they started walking  
  
throught the very inner part of the dark luscoius forest.  
  
As they arrived to their destination sakura was up in one of the trees  
  
watching inuyasha and kagomes every move.  
  
"Kagome"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes"kagome answered.  
  
"As you know"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Is he actually gonna tell her?"Sakura asked herself concerned.  
  
"You cant go home!"Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Nope i guess not"Sakura whispered.  
  
"WHAT!you brought me all the way here to the middle of thid damn   
  
forest to tell me i cant freakin go home!"Kagome yelled at the top of   
  
her lungs.  
  
"Yup"Inuyasha said in a calm voice.  
  
"Uhhhhhh!"  
  
"Kagome".  
  
"What do you want now!?!".  
  
"Look up at the sky do you see it?".  
  
"Yes,yes i do".  
  
Floating down from the clear blue sky was a beautiful figure of a   
  
woman.She was wearing a beautiful light pink kmono of good value   
  
that showed she was from a wealthy family.Shw had straight black  
  
hair that fliwed to her right side while she was floating down.Her  
  
eyes were purple and she had soft pink lips.You could slightly see her  
  
sensational curves through her half way baggy kimono.When she finally  
  
reached the ground she started chanting a very strange spell.  
  
"Love is a tear..............".  
  
Kagome was pushed by a strong force,it pushed her face to face with   
  
inuyasha.Then suddenly inuyasha and kagome were swirled into a mini

red tornado of force.And then POOF!they were out of sight.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how did ya'll like ma 1st ever fanfic i think i did a pretty good job  
  
i need at least 50 reveiws to go on so please reveiw review and review again !  
  
=3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =) =3 =)


	2. chapter2Stuck

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
Disclaimer:Do i have to say it !-TEAR-  
  
Thnx for all the reveiws!  
  
==  
  
Since i really couldnt wait for 50 reviews i'll put up the 2nd chapter anyway !  
  
Chapter 2:Stuck  
  
"Inuyasha!whats happening!"Kagome screamed over the raging tornado.  
  
"I dont know!?!"Yelled inuyasha.  
  
And then they fainted.  
  
-----  
  
"Whats taking them so long?"Sango asked impateintly.  
  
"Im not sure"Miroku answered.  
  
"What are we going to do?"Sango moaned.  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrows in a lecherous way.  
  
"AHHHH!"Screamed sango,"Hentai baka!".  
  
-SMACK-  
  
"Lady sango do you have to be so harsh with me?"Asked miroku putting  
  
on his most innocent face.  
  
"UHHHH!"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
"OWIE!"  
  
-----  
  
"Uhhh"Kagome moaned.  
  
She felt something heavy on her,when she opened her eyes it was  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed,"Get off of me!".  
  
Inuyasha was on top of kagome.  
  
"Huh what?"He said in a dazed voice.  
  
"AHHH!"They both yelled.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the soft dirt.  
  
"Where are we?"He said while feeling the soft earth beneath him.  
  
"Were in my time"Kagome said confused.  
  
"What do you mean YOUR TIME?"Inuyasha asked angerily.  
  
"I meant what i said MY TIME are you retarded or something?"Kagome   
  
said irritated.  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Lets get back before everybody starts worrying about us"Kagome said   
  
while climbing out of the dusty wooden shrine,inuyasha behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha hold my hand so we can get back"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ready,1..2..3..JUMP!"Kagome screamed.  
  
They jumped in but nothing happened.  
  
"Are we back yet?"Inuyasha asked kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up but nothing happened she was still in the future   
  
still under the wooden shrine roof and most of all probably stuck.  
  
"Wha...what?this,this has never happened before to me!"Kagome told  
  
inuyasha in an astonished tone.  
  
"This....."Inuyasha was interupted by a gust of wind.  
  
Kagome covered her face with her arm so no sand or dirt would eneter  
  
her mouth or eyes.And then that woman they saw before appeared   
  
infront of them in an aqua blue circular barrier.  
  
"Who are you!?!you did this didnt you!"Inuyasha hollered,he jumped   
  
and tried to attack but the barrier blocked him from doing so.  
  
"Please take us back!"Kagome pleaded.  
  
"I cant untill you both become one"Sakura answered.  
  
Sakura started to vanish.  
  
"No wait!what is that supposed to mean?"Kagome screamed at the   
  
vanishing figure before her.  
  
But it was too late she had dissapeard.  
  
"That hag!now were stuck her till who knows when"Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Inuyasha what does becoming one mean?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Does it look like i know?"Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Well im so-rry for asking"Kagome said.  
  
"Tss,your pissing me off ya know"Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Yeah i know"Kagome replied.  
  
"Im bored"Kagome said.  
  
"AHHHH!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What did you do that for?"Kagome asked inuyasha.  
  
"I dont know"He answered.  
  
-----  
  
Inside the higurashi household kagome's mother was making lunch,  
  
grandpa was making his scrolls and souta was of course playing his  
  
video games.  
  
"Dad,did you hear that?"Kagome's mom asked her father.  
  
"Yes lets go check"He answered.  
  
Both of them stopped what they were doing and were about to leave the  
  
house when souta spoke up.  
  
"I want to come to mom!"Souta whined.  
  
"Well if you wanna come your gonna have to hurry up hunny"She told him.  
  
"Ok coming"  
  
And they shut the door behind them.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the fuedal era everybody was on the hunt for inuyasha and  
  
kagome EVEN kouga,but i dont think he was there to look for inuyasha  
  
if you know what i mean.-WINK WINK-  
  
"Where are they we've been out here for at least an hour already"Sango  
  
complained.  
  
"Yup"Miroku answered.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
Owie!............AGAIN!  
  
"Where is my woman"Kouga asked impateintly looking every where.  
  
"Where lookin boss!"Ginta shouted.  
  
"Yup"Hakaku agreed.  
  
-----  
  
It was a sunny clear blue day.Nice to just go outside and chill.  
  
"Souta you should really get out more make some freinds or something  
  
instead of being home all day with your face stuck to the television  
  
playing those stupid games of yours"Kagome's mom suggested.  
  
"Sure mom whatever"Souta replied.  
  
"Whatever nothing i mean it souta"She said but this time with a   
  
little more concern in her voice.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You all shut up and lets just get to the shrine already"Grandpa   
  
complained.  
  
When they were at the door grandpa opened it and looked down at the   
  
well bottom.  
  
"Kagome your back!"Grandpa hollered down the well.  
  
"Yes grandpa"Kagome said  
  
"And she brought her freind inuyasha"Her mom added.  
  
"What inuyasha's her let me see! let me see! Hey inuyasha !"souta  
  
waved at inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha waved back.  
  
"Hi"Inuyasha screamed up.  
  
"Ya'll get up from there you guys are getting dirty"Said kagome's mom .  
  
"Oh ok mom"Kagome told her mom.  
  
They started to get up and dust themselves off,and one by one they   
  
each got out,1st kagome then inuyasha.They all walked in the house   
  
and sat at the kitchen bar.  
  
"What happened why did you come so early?"Kagome's mom asked both of  
  
them.  
  
"Well this is what happened........"Inuyasha started to explain the  
  
whole story.  
  
And thats about it,were stuck her till who knows when.  
  
"Oh how awfull"She concluded.  
  
"Kagome get inuyasha some clothes"Kagome's mom instructed.  
  
"From where we have no men's clothes in this house except for souta   
  
and grandpa-souta's clothes are too small and grandpa's are too out   
  
of style-mom"Kagome asked.  
  
"They are not"Grandpa whined.  
  
"Your fathers dear"Kagome's mom replied.  
  
"NO!MOM NO!"Kagome screamed.  
  
And she ran to her room crying.  
  
"Oh no not again"She said sighing.  
  
"Whats wrong with kagome"Inuyasha asked concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing dear dont you worry a hair on your head about her,i'll   
  
tell you all about it just follow me"She instructed.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed,they enetered a room looked like a   
  
master bedroom the room was decorated blue in the room there was four  
  
windows and each had blue and white squared curtains.the bed had the  
  
same design it was a king sized bed,the floor was made of wood ,  
  
very clean.She walked over to the bed and sat down she motioned   
  
inuyasha to do the same.So he walked over and sat down.  
  
"See this is what happened a long time ago kagome was about 6 or 7   
  
years old her dad my husband cheated on me for another woman her name  
  
was mayu and well then he left us and thats about all,since then she  
  
doesnt wan to talk about him or hear his name"Kagomes mom explained,  
  
then she sighed got up of the bed and went to her closet to look for  
  
some clothes for inuyasha.  
  
"Oh i see"Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Here try this on i think it'll fit you perfect!"Kagome's mom squeeked  
  
in excitment.  
  
"I'll leave the room now and go downstairs to finish lunch so if you  
  
need anything just call me ,ok".  
  
"Ok,thank you".  
  
"Your welcome".  
  
She left and went downstairs.He went and closed the door and then   
  
started changing.when he was done he went downstairs to show kagome's  
  
mom.  
  
"Ummm....do i look alright"He asked.  
  
"You look great lets go upstairs and show kagome"She said.  
  
When they got upstairs they knocked on kagome's door but there was no  
  
answer,they knocked again still the same.  
  
"Kagome hunny im sorry please say something"Kagome's mom pleaded.  
  
"Come in"Kagome finally spoke up.  
  
Kagome's mom opened the door and went inside inuyasha was still outside  
  
waiting to be called in.  
  
"Are you ready to see the new and improved inuyasha!"Kagome's mom said.  
  
Inuyasha enetered through the door and kagome's mouth went agap.she   
  
was laying on the bed but she stood up straight.  
  
-Oh my god he looks good"she thought to herself-  
  
He was wearing a white wife beater which showed all his muscles and   
  
baggy black jeans held up by a FUBU belt with FUBU socks and shoes.  
  
"You look so so...........so diffrent!"Kagome almost burst out with joy.  
  
"Thanx,i guess"Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Kagome drive to the mall today and buy inuyasha some clothes ok"  
  
"Of course mother"  
  
"I'll go downstairs now"  
  
She left and inuyasha went to sit by kagome.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
cliffhanger i know but im so tired its 12:52 p.m. and im starving.  
  
REVEIWS  
  
ANNA-7:I KNOW BUT I DONT WANT NO LEMON OR LIME SO EARLY IN THE STORYBUT THERE WILL BE AND ALOT OF IT later trust me i love lemon!.=3

Chibi Senshi of Saturn: true true

even if you already reviewed reveiw again it makes me happy and it gives me the will to write the next chapter ! thnx !


	3. chapter3the mall

Title:Trapped   
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
Disclaimer:Why why why !  
  
Chapter 3:The mall  
  
She left and inuyasha went to sit by kagome.He looked up at her.  
  
"Are you ok?"Inuyasha asked, her concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh im fine inuyasha dont worry about me,it was nothing"She sniffed and  
  
started drying her tears with her sweater sleeves.  
  
"Are you sure?"He asked not really beleiving her.  
  
"Yeah im ok,but enough about me,you look great inuyasha=)!"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Well we better get going to the mall it closes in 4 hours we better   
  
hurry,come on"She hurried.  
  
"Ok"He answered.  
  
They both stood up and left the room.They went through the hallway  
  
and down the stairs and they arrived to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom,me and inuyasha are going to the mall ok"Kagome told her mom.  
  
"Hunny change into some different clothes and do something about  
  
inuyasha's ears you dont wanna draw attention do you?"Kagome's   
  
mom replied.  
  
"Ok mother"  
  
"Come on inuyasha back up the stairs we go again"She said sarcastically.  
  
"Kagome whats wrong with my ears?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Humans now a days arent used to seeing demons with puppy ears   
  
there are no demons here you might draw attention and thats bad"She explained.  
  
They started walking up the stairs again and through the hallway into  
  
kagome's room.  
  
"Ok let me see what i can find"She said.  
  
Kagome went to a sleek wooden tall box-a drawer poeple!-and opened the  
  
third door-i forgot wat they're called srry!-and got out a small   
  
blanket looking thing with designs on it it was black.  
  
"Ok here we go"Kagome announced.  
  
She turned around and went to go put it on inuyasha but he stopped her.  
  
"Whats that thing"He said kinda scared but it didnt really show in  
  
his voice.  
  
"Its a bandanna alot of hot guys use it now a days its very popular   
  
ya know"Kagome answered,happy to explain.  
  
"Whats its purpose"  
  
"Im not sure,i guess to look cool"She replied.  
  
"To look cool?".  
  
"Yup".  
  
So she put the bandanna on him.  
  
-wow he looks killer and even better with it on-She thought to herself.  
  
"Well since your ready i gotta go get ready,k,so just sit here and  
  
dont leave"She instructed inuyasha.  
  
She took some clothes from her closet and left to the bathroom.Inuyasha  
  
was sitting on the bed looking all around her room he didnt have a chance to  
  
before.She had two windows each had pink bubbled drapes.her bed had  
  
the same design.her bed looked a queen sized one.She had a desk on  
  
the left side and an entertainment system on the right.her walls were   
  
painted pink-Duh!-.  
  
Finally kagome came out of the bathroom and when she came out inuyasha  
  
almost dropped dead to the floor!  
  
"Damn kagome!"He accidently blurted out"i mean you look nice"He corrected.  
  
She blushed.She was wearing a hotpink and black halter top that showed her belly  
  
button which had a ring-OMG-really tight blue denim jeans with hotpink  
  
outlines of japenese characters and last but not least hotpink and   
  
black 6 inch are force one boots.Her hair down with curly strands in a  
  
few places.  
  
"Ummm.......im ready lets go"She announced.  
  
-i didnt know her boobs were that big and her ass lets not go there!-  
  
he thought to himself.-what am i thinking this is kagome im talking about-  
  
he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Are you coming inuyasha?"She yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Coming"He yelled back.  
  
Finally he arrived downstairs.  
  
"Im here"He announced.  
  
"Ok then lets go"She said.  
  
"Mom im gone k i,ll come back at 9"She told her mom.  
  
"Ok hunny be careful,and inuyasha take good care of my baby"  
  
"Ok ma'am"Inuyasha replied.  
  
"MOM!"kagome yelled.  
  
"what hunny i worry thats what mothers do, bye"She replied.  
  
"bye"She answered.  
  
And then they left out of the house.  
  
-----  
  
"Inuyasha. Kagome!"Everyone yelled together until they got tired.  
  
"Well theyre lost"Miroku announced.  
  
"Shut up yo stupid monk"Kouga yelled at miroku.  
  
"Oh so you wanna bring it!"miroku yelled back.  
  
"Its already been br-ong"He replied.  
  
And then they went at it.  
  
"You guys stop it now!"Sango yelled at both of them.  
  
"Theyre lost ok so too bad lets just go home everybody"She continued.  
  
Just when they were about to leave sakura came out of a tree but  
  
of course before she could say anything..  
  
"Will you bear my child?"Miroku asked her.  
  
"Uhhh...no"She replied.  
  
He had a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Oh miroku its not that your ugly because your very quite attractive  
  
indeed its just that im a sorceress i really cant fall in love until  
  
my duty as a sorceress is over with and thats not until inuyasha and   
  
kagome get together"She replied.  
  
"Oh"He said.  
  
"So that means im hott?"He asked her.  
  
"Yes indeed"She answered and chuckled.  
  
Miroku started doing a victory dance.Sango was getting jealous.  
  
"So wat do you want already"Sango said annoyed by sakura's presence.  
  
"Oh dont worry sango im not gonna take your man"She replied.  
  
"First of all he's not my man second of all what did you mean by until  
  
inuyasha and kagome get together?"She asked.  
  
Then sakura started to explain what she did.Kouga was getting pretty  
  
fumed.  
  
"That was pretty smart"Sango complimented.  
  
"No thats the most stupidest thing in the world bitch you better bring  
  
her back now!"Kouga yelled infuriated at sakura.  
  
"Yeah!"ginta and hakaku said in unism.  
  
"Shut up already, kagome doesnt love you ok ya got it ya get it GOOD!"Sango  
  
told off kouga.  
  
"Its ok i can take it from here"Sakura told sango.  
  
She chanted a spell and put kouga in her diamond ring.  
  
"Any one wanna say anything else?"She asked in a calm but menacing   
  
voice.  
  
"AHHH!"ginta and hakaku yelled.and then they left screaming like babies.  
  
"Well goodbye sango and miroku"She waved.  
  
"Bye nice to meet you"Sango replied.  
  
"Yes goodbye"Miroku also agreed.  
  
And then she vanished.  
  
"Lets go back"Sango announced.  
  
"K"Miroku agreed.  
  
-----  
  
"Come on inuyasha get in the car!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO!what is that thing!"Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"It's a car inuyasha get in or we cant go its already 7:00!"Kagome   
  
screamed.  
  
After 20 min. of THAT! inuyasha finally got into the car and they  
  
drove off.....and they arrived.  
  
"Ok were here lets get out now"Kagome instructed.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the car and before kagome could open the door he  
  
opened it for her.  
  
"Thank you inuyasha that was so sweet"She exclaimed.  
  
"Your welcome"He replied.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
They started walking to the mall and entered through the see through  
  
crystal double doors.When inuyasha entered he started to fell a little  
  
dizzy because there was so many different kind of smells inside and   
  
his nose was sensitive.He was also amazed at everything,the place was  
  
so big to him!  
  
"Inuyasha give me your hand so we wont get lost from eachother"She  
  
motioned inuyasha to give her his hand and he did.  
  
He looked at her again he wanted to stop but he couldnt she was just  
  
so beautiful.  
  
-damn she is so fine-he was saying to himself.  
  
They started walking up a flight of long marble stairs,until they   
  
reached the top.then she turned right and kept walking.ocasionally  
  
guys would stop what they were doing to make perverted remarks at   
  
kagome but somehow she ignored them,but not inuyasha he growled and  
  
almost got into a fight with a few of them,he almost got thrown out  
  
of the mall once.  
  
"Ok were here"Kagome announced.  
  
They stopped at a shop that was named 'JOURNEY'.  
  
"This is a store that sells shoes we gotta get you some new ones those  
  
look raggedy"Kagome explained to inuyasha.  
  
He was silent for a while until he saw some shoes that some how he  
  
couldnt get his eyez off.  
  
"Hey kagome what about those shoes?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Wow those are so tight"She replied.  
  
"Do you wanna get em"She asked him.  
  
"Yeah sure,i like em"He told her.  
  
"Ok,we gotta measure your foot size its an.....11 omg thaz big"She exclaimed  
  
thinking of other things that are also involved with foot size if you catch  
  
my drift WINK WINK!  
  
They were red and black high top converse's.and they bought em.  
  
kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and headed of to the left in search of   
  
there next destination,and they arrived.  
  
"This store is called 'PAC SUN'-poeple i hate pacsun but i couldnt  
  
remember anyother store-Its a store to buy clothes lets go in"She  
  
explained.  
  
They walked in and she went straight to buy a red van dutch baggy shirt  
  
and black kinda baggy dickie pants she went to the sock section and  
  
got 6 prs.of black socks and a black and red van dutch wrist band with  
  
the matching red van dutch trucker hat and a new black bandana.   
  
"Go in and try this all on"She instructed inuyasha.  
  
When they got to the changing room all the girlz were giving her dirty looks  
  
because she was with inuyasha and they werent and she just tried to   
  
ignore it.he finnaly came out after 15 min. -HE LOOKS SO GOOD EVEN BETTER  
  
THAN BEFORE!- she thought to herself.she was kinda happy that she for once  
  
had something that everybody else wanted.(kagome your so selfish but of  
  
course if i had inuyasha i'd do the same thing maybe even worse:!)  
  
"That looks so hott on you inuyasha !"She almost blurted out.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Thnx"He replied.  
  
And then they left the store.  
  
"Let me see its only 8:30 we gotta hurry up well everything dealing  
  
with you is done.Is it ok with you if i go see some clothes for me inuyasha?"  
  
She asked him.  
  
"Sure im in no hurry at all"He replied.  
  
"Ok then lets go".  
  
She made a left and then a right which left her to a dead end,then she  
  
looked to the right and stood infront of the shop looking in.  
  
"This store is called 'RAVE' its my fav. store come on lets go in"She  
  
exclaimed.  
  
He didnt say anything he just followed her.She went straight to a light  
  
pink strapless small shirt that you could adjust on the sides and that  
  
had the words 'BABY GIRL'in white written on the front with a matching  
  
light pink Really short skirt-kagome do not bend down-that you could also   
  
adjust on the sides.then she went to get a white and pink babygirl trucker  
  
hat.and a babygirl neckalace and a pink thong.She went to go try the things  
  
on-except the thong people!-after 5 min. changing she came out and  
  
inuyasha's eyez almost popped out!  
  
-FUCK!her boobz....ass....legz....DROOL!-he though to himself.  
  
"How do i look"She asked him.  
  
"You look..gulp.....GREAT!"He said.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thank you"She asnwered.  
  
She changed back to her original clothes and left the store.  
  
"Let me see its 8:50 right now damn we gotta hurry!"She panicked.  
  
Kagome grabbed inuyasha's hand and starting running to the last place   
  
she needed to go.  
  
"Ok this store is called'SKY LOOKS'its a women's shoe store we gotta hurry  
  
up!"She hurried inuyasha.  
  
She grabbed light pink staletto heels with a fake white diamond in the  
  
straps.And they left oughta the mall and got in the car as fast as they   
  
could, and they got home at exactly 9:00.  
  
"Mom were home and right on time too!"Kagome screamed.  
  
But noone answered.She saw a note on the fridge and it read'KAGOME WERE  
  
AT YOUR AUNTS HOUSE FOR THE NIGHT DONT CALL AND ASK WHY AND REMEMBER HUNNY  
  
ALWAYS RAP-IT-UP!'.  
  
"MOTHER!uhhh.......nasty"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Whats wrong kagome?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh nothing lets get ready for bed"She answered.  
  
"Weres everybody?"Inuyasha wondered outloud.  
  
"Oh there at my aunts house for the night"Kagome replied.  
  
Naughty things were going through both of their minds.  
  
"Come on"Kagome motioned inuyasha upstairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVEIWS  
  
ZOZE:you'll just have to wait to find out.  
  
ANNA-7:i know what you meant but just wait it'll happen.  
  
KARBYLY:thnx alot your a great support! 


	4. chapter4Asleepless night

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
Disclaimer:Yeah i dont own inuyasha now but just wait just wait!  
  
chapter 4:A sleepless night  
  
"Come on"Kagome motioned inuyasha upstairs.  
  
Inuyasha just followed.she led him into her room.  
  
"Ok lets see if i can get you any sleeping clothes"She said.  
  
She went into her closet and got out a big white shirt that had 'SHIKON  
  
HIGH-CHORUS GROUP'written on it.and she put it on the bed.then she went to  
  
her drawer and took out green dickie shorts and put em on the bed too.  
  
"I got these when i dressed up like a boy at school it was fun"She explained.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled.  
  
"Ummm...go ahead and change in the bathroom i'll change out here ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Inuyasha left inside the bathroom.  
  
"I gotta wear somethin that looks good"She said in a real low voice  
  
so inuyasha wouldnt hear her from in the bathroom.  
  
"What am i thinking!i cant do that yet!yes i can! no!yes!ahhhh!"She  
  
had a fight with her conshince.  
  
"Lets just see what happens"She added"Dammit im not even dressed yet!"  
  
She started changing but when she was about to put on her shirt-she already  
  
had her shorts on-inuyasha walked outta the bathroom.  
  
"OMG im so sorry!"Inuyasha said almost breathless and turned away to look  
  
at the wall behind him.  
  
"Uhh..yeah im sorry too"She agreed.  
  
-Her boobz look really good i could suck on..what am i thinking  
  
this is kagome....AGAIN!-  
  
"Ok im done"Kagome announced to inuyasha.  
  
When he turned around he liked what he saw.  
  
-If i keep seeing her like this ima get a really big hard on-  
  
She was wearing REALLY tight and short shorts that had one doggy paw  
  
on each side of her ass,and her shirt was a tight tanktop with the  
  
doggy paws on each of her boobz.Inuyasha went to a corner and made   
  
himself comftroble.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?"She asked him.  
  
"Im sleeping here...right?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well i was gonna let you sleep in my bed but if you"She was interupted  
  
by a very happy inuyasha.  
  
"No no i'll sleep in your bed!"He changed his mind.  
  
"Ok"She giggled.  
  
She got on the right side and inuyasha on the left they were positioned  
  
facing eachother but they werent too close.  
  
"inuyasha what are you doing?"Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Im just getting comftroble"He replied.  
  
He had grabbed kagome's waist and pushed her so close to him that they could  
  
feel eachother's every breath.  
  
"Dont you like it"He asked kagome trying to contain himself from freeing   
  
his deepest desire to have her as his.  
  
"Yeah"And she pushed into him a little more.  
  
She stared into his golden orbs filled with pleasure and wanting.  
  
Inuyasha moved his lips to hers and he licked her bottom lip which  
  
gave kagome a shiver down her spine.kagome opened her mouth letting inuyasha  
  
enter here mouth and he did.he sarted exploring every inch of her mouth,  
  
play fighting with her tounge.then he left her mouth and starting going lower   
  
nibbling on her neck.he began to undress her,first he took of her shirt.  
  
"Kagome"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes inuyasha"She said almost moaning.  
  
"Whats that thing supposed to be?"  
  
She laughed and took it off herself.Her breasts were a milky color with  
  
pink nippples.he started to massage them and nibble on em'.kagome arched  
  
her back.he was glad that he could make kagome feel all these sensations.  
  
he started going lower now licking her stomach and playing with her belly  
  
button ring.he then stopped at her skirt.and after a few seconds of thinking  
  
he slipped the skirt off her waist,she had on a baby blue thong he slipped  
  
that off too.he stopped for a moment to admire his prize.and he smirked.  
  
he went down and licked her clit,she moaned,he liked it so he did it again.  
  
then he came up and starting taking off his shirt she helped him then his  
  
pants and boxers and then -DAMN!its bigger than i thought-.kagome blushed   
  
he saw and blushed too,it was an akward moment indeed.inuyasha wa standing  
  
on his knees so she went down and starting sucking on it then he started moaning.  
  
then he layed her down on the bed and got ontop of her his dick was   
  
only inche's away from her entrance.  
  
"Kagome will you be mine forever?".  
  
"Yes inuyasha i'll always be yours".  
  
"This might hurt for a few moments but i'll make it up to you".  
  
He went to her neck and bit down,her nails digging into his flesh,the  
  
blood starting to trickle down from her neck he licked it off and sucked on it.  
  
"Im sorry kagome"He apologized.  
  
"Its ok inuyasha you had to"She replied.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"He looked down at her.  
  
"Im more sure than ive ever been in my life"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He thrusted his manhood into her,an eek of pain escaped her mouth,he started  
  
going slow then picked up the pace after a while.every thrust was a thrust  
  
of undying pleasure to him,to her the same.it had been 8 hrs. it was 3:00 a.m.  
  
they both collapsed into eachothers arms and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"KAGOME HUNNY ARE YOU AHHHHH!"Kagomes mom screamed.  
  
"HUH"inuyasha and kagome said in unism"AHHHH!".  
  
"MOTHER!i can explain!"Kagome blurted out.  
  
For a sex chapter i dont think i did that good oh well,i cant think of  
  
what ima do next help me out.  
  
-----  
  
REVEIWS  
  
---------------------------  
  
underthespell:thnx thatz nice it was funni 


	5. chapter5a baby!

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha but but but i own this story YEAH! i  
  
own something and its this story!hahahahaha!  
  
-----  
  
chapter5:a baby!  
  
"MOTHER!i can explain!"Kagome blurted out.  
  
"Its ok hunny i'll be downstairs!"she yelled from the hallway when she  
  
closed the door.  
  
"OMG inuyasha what am i going to tell her?"kagome asked mostly to herself.  
  
"Well the truth i guess there's no way around it im sorry to say"He  
  
answered.  
  
"Lets just get up ok"Kagome told inuyasha.  
  
He just nodded and they both proceeded to get up but...  
  
"AHHH!were still naked"kagome blurted outlooking at inuyasha's   
  
humongous manhood and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha was loking at kagome's tity's-mmmmm...-was all that was going  
  
through his head untill BAM! kagome slapped him over the head when he  
  
got back to normal she was already dressed.  
  
"Inuyasha get some clothes on please i dont think my mom wants to see   
  
your dick k"Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah but i know that you do"Inuyasha started to pose and kagome   
  
started to blush furiously.  
  
"Inuyasha come on"Kagome giggled.  
  
So inuyasha started to put his clothes on and they left to go downstairs.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the fuedal era sango and miroku were in kaede's village inside  
  
a hut talking.  
  
"Miroku"Sango asked.  
  
"Yes lady sango"He answered.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever actually...well.....you know".  
  
"Im sorry sango i dont understand".  
  
Miroku was trying to get the word out of sango.  
  
"You know"She hesitated.  
  
"I dont think i do"He replied with a smirk on hiz face but hiding so  
  
sango wouldnt see.  
  
"SEX ok there ya happy do you think they'll ever actually have sex!"  
  
Sango hollered a bit too loud.  
  
"ok ok ....yes i do i know they have strong feelings for eachother its  
  
so obviuos i wouldnt be suprised if he already got her pregnant"....  
  
-----  
  
"Ummm...mom i can explain everything"Kagome blurted out almost at the   
  
point of tears.Inuyasha was beside her hugging her.  
  
"Oh hunny no dont cry its ok you dont have to explain i already new  
  
this would happen"Kagomes mom cooed her.  
  
"Huh...what do you mean ma?"Kagome asked sniffeling.  
  
"Kagome i knew u liked him"they both blushed"This would happen sooner   
  
or later".  
  
Inuyasha cleared hiz voice.  
  
"Kagome would you be mad at me if you were pregnant?"He asked.  
  
"No inu why i mean i cant be pregnant so quickly?"She answered with a  
  
confused look on her face.  
  
"Actually kagome yeah you can remember im a half demon it does take longer   
  
for you to show the stomach since im not full demon though"He said in a   
  
matter of fact voice.  
  
"So you mean im pregnant?"She said almost at the edge of her seat.  
  
"Yeah"He said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome and kagome's mom jumped out of their seats and started prancing  
  
around the living room and kitchen,while inuyasha was sitting down and  
  
smilling.kagome came up to him with a smile on her face and grabbed him   
  
by the hands and jerked him up and they started dancing in a playful kind  
  
of way.  
  
"Oh god this is so kool i wish sango and miroku were here they'd be   
  
so happy!"Kagome exclaimed.Inuyasha just nodded.  
  
-----  
  
When sakura dissapeared she was brought to her castle on the east side  
  
of inuyasha forest.  
  
"Well it actually worked only a matter of weeks before i can bring  
  
them back"She said while siiting in her velvet red throne looking at her  
  
crystal ball were she could see anything that was going on.  
  
-----  
  
"Sango"Miroku said.  
  
"Yes miroku what is it?"Sango replied.  
  
"Umm...i know that you will not beleive me but i am telling you the truth  
  
sango i love you but i know that we will never be together because i  
  
am just a lousy hentai houshi to you"He said looking down to the ground.  
  
"Wha..what,are you fooling around miroku because if you are this is   
  
definitly not funny"She answered kinda shocked.  
  
"I swear on the grave of my father that i am not telling you a fib i  
  
really do love you sango"He said finally looking up at her with passion  
  
in hiz drowning pools of purple called eyez.  
  
"Miroku.."Sango said speechless.  
  
"Please tell me that you love me back my dear sango beacuse if not i will  
  
be forced to leave th group cuz thus cannot stand letting each day go by  
  
while hiz hearts hurts every passing day"He pleaded.  
  
"I...i do miroku i do,i love you so much!"She screamed out and jumped  
  
infront of him as they hugged.  
  
"Sango please swear to me that you will never ever leave my side"He  
  
said.  
  
"I could never leave you,you mean too much to me to do so"She answered  
  
holding back her tears till she couldnt anymore.  
  
"My dear sango please dont cry".  
  
"Oh miroku these are tears of joy not sadness".  
  
And they continued to hug.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow finnally they're loved unveiled ust wait till next chapter when  
  
things get heated !!!!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter6Finally !

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:i might not own inuyasha but i own this story which means i can   
  
make them do whatever I want not what rumiko takashi wants! its what  
  
i want !-runs around lauphing like a senikal lunatic!-.  
  
-----  
  
chapter6:Finally!  
  
sango looked up at miroku and leaned in for a kiss he did the same.he   
  
licked her bottom lip she smiled but didnt let him in.  
  
"Oh hard to get i see well i,ll have to do something about that"He  
  
smirked.  
  
He lowered his right hand which was at her cheek before and placed it  
  
on her left breast and started stroking it.  
  
"Uhhh..miroku"Sango moaned.  
  
Finally she let him in he started exploring every inch of her mouth  
  
tasting the sweetness she had to offer.  
  
"Sango will you bear my child?"He asked as always except this time he  
  
said it in a meaningful way.  
  
"Yes"She said smiling up at him he smiled back.  
  
"Thank you love"He responded.  
  
He began taking of her yukata.he took off her leather  
  
black suit he turned her around and zipped down the zipper which was  
  
located at the back of her suit on the top which went all the way down   
  
to the top of her ass.it slided off her and her bare breasts were  
  
exposed they were tanner than kagomes with dark nipples it made her  
  
look exotic.he took the ribbon out of her hair and her hair flowed   
  
down gracefully.which made her look even more beautiful to him.sango  
  
blushed but he just smiled.he took the rest of the leather suit of of  
  
her which left her with nothing but her panties on.she helped him take   
  
of his clothes he was completely naked.sango just stared at him he had the  
  
most beautifuliest eyez she'd ever seen he was well toned and muscular  
  
-not like LLCOOLJ!i hate him!-her eyez kept going lower untill they stopped  
  
at his large manhood she blushed again he saw and just smiled feeling  
  
good about himself.he layed her down on the floor and sucked on her neck.  
  
she gasped.he started to take his hand lower and lower till he reached  
  
her undies which he slipped off.and now they were completely naked.  
  
"Sango you look beautiful"Miroku whispered in a moan.sango blushed.  
  
"Are you ready sango?"He asked holding his desires in.  
  
"Yes more ready than i'll ever be"She said without a worry in a her voice.  
  
but deep inside she knew she couldnt she would put him in danger...FATAL DANGER.  
  
but she moved that thought aside.  
  
miroku turned her over doggy style.  
  
"Huh what are you doing miroku ?"Sango asked kinda freaked out.  
  
"Its called doggy style inuyasha told me about it i wanna try it out"He answered.  
  
"Ok sure i guess"She answered back.  
  
His manhood was only inches away from her entrance.  
  
"Are you ready for me cuz you might not be able to handle it"Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah well bring it on"Sango smirked.  
  
Miroku thrust in to her making her moan and groan in pleasure first slowly  
  
then taking pace going faster...and faster... AND FASTER.she was bent over  
  
he was on his knees his hand was on her back then he grabbed her by the waist  
  
so he could push into her more.this went on for awhile untill...BAM!...they both  
  
collapsed into eachothers arms.  
  
"Oh miroku i love you"Sango said.  
  
he just kissed her on her forehead.  
  
i shoudnt have done this now ive put him in danger oh dear god please  
  
dont let him die.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so what does sango have that she wont tell and that only I know hahaha  
  
well ya have to wait till a few more chaps.mwhahaha.  
  
REVEIWS  
  
-----  
  
whitetiger-isabella:your waiting is over  
  
AnimeFreaks13:i hope u mean that in a good wai !  
  
dark-miko71:thank you thank you"waves at all of her fans" 


	7. chapter7explaining

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha.....now where have i heard THAT before!  
  
-----  
  
chapter7:explaining  
  
miroku and sango were in the same hut that they reveiled there innermost  
  
pleasures to eachother.they were on the sleek wooden floor laying next  
  
to eachother side by side miroku holding her in his arms feeling eachothers  
  
warmth.  
  
"Sango love what are you thinking about are you having any doubts"Miroku  
  
asked concerned.she hesitated at answering but finally...  
  
"Oh no......dont worry about me im just exxausted thas all"She lied.  
  
miroku nodded and removed a strand of hair from her face.  
  
what have i done! what have i done!sango was at the point of tears  
  
trying to hold them back till she couldnt anymore.  
  
"Sango whats wrong!"Miroku turned her over to face him.  
  
she was sobbing.  
  
"Oh nothing miroku im just happy thats all"Sango lied AGAIN.miroku   
  
grabbed her cheek with his hand and kissed her.  
  
"Ok darling"It was night time by then so they cuddled and drifted off  
  
into a peaceful slumber.  
  
-----  
  
Everybody at the higurashi residence was still gleeing with joy.kagome  
  
was sitting on her comftroble sofa next to her was her mother who was  
  
watching inuyasha and kagomes reactions to all this,inuyasha was sitting  
  
on a plaided green kitchen chair infront of kagome,souta wasnt really   
  
paying attention since he was stuck to the t.v.,and grandpa wasnt taking  
  
this news to well.  
  
"How could you kagome he's a DEMON !"He yelled out.  
  
"Oh father shut up already with all of your crazy nonsense"Kagomes mom  
  
said in a calm voice.  
  
"Its no nonsense dont you see he's a demon!"He continued on.  
  
"But have human also grandpa"Kagome added which just made him more frusterated.  
  
Inuyasha was just watching everybody fight intently.im gonna have a pup  
  
this is so great if only mum and dad were here. he felt sad but in a few  
  
washed the feeling away this was a time to fell great be rejoicing not  
  
thinking about bad things.inuyasha stood up and....  
  
"STOP! were supposed to be happy right now poeple,kagomes having a baby  
  
in 4 days isnt that something to be happy about"He anounced.everybody was  
  
just staring at him like he was crazy,kagome got up and walked towards him  
  
she lifted her arm and put her hand on his forhead.  
  
"Wut?why is everybody looking at me like im crazy?"He asked.  
  
"Ummm inu baby do you feel ok?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes of course im perfectly fine why?"He asked looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"inu,babies dont come that fast hun"She explained.  
  
"They do wen u mate a hanyou it wouldve been 2 dayz if i was a full"He  
  
explained back at her.kagomes eyes widened in disbeleif.  
  
"Wow thats pretty fast"She exclaimed.she put her hand on her own forehead  
  
and sat back down.inuyasha just smiled.  
  
"Yes well kagome if you love him that shouldnt be a problem right"Kagomes mom  
  
asked making sure her feelings were true.  
  
"Oh of course i dont mind as long as its our child that we made....TOGETHER"  
  
she finished.he walked to her and took her hand to lift her up her seat  
  
then twirled her and gave a her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Mom me and inuyasha are going out for breakfeast we'll be back at 1:00  
  
a.m."Kagome announced.  
  
"Ok dear"She answered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
i know i know this chapter was really really short but i'll make it up somehow!  
  
REVEIWS  
  
-----  
  
Blackcat Hanyou :thnx i needed a hug and i'll try to improve the best i can!=)! 


	8. chapter8day1,pt1:breakfeast

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha-tear-.......but i do own alot of   
  
merchandise !hahahahahahhahahahahahahah!  
  
-----  
  
chapter8:day1,pt.1-breakfeast  
  
Kagome and inuyasha walked out of the wooden white door hand in hand.  
  
walking through the bright green just cut grass they reached kagomes car  
  
as she opened the door inuyasha's ears twitched and he started backing   
  
away from the yellow mustang.  
  
"Oh come on inuyasha not again!"Kagome started chasing inuyasha around  
  
the front yard until inuyasha smashed his face into the one-thousand  
  
year old tree.  
  
"See inuyasha this is what happens when...when...well anyway"She   
  
continued.  
  
"Get away dont touch me bitch"He yelled out at kagome not thinking   
  
through what he had just said.Kagome's dark brown eyez started swelling   
  
up in tears.  
  
"Kagome im sorry i didnt mean it that way i..."Inuyasha tried to explain  
  
but was greeted with a ...  
  
"SIT BOI!"Kagome yelled out in tears and inuyasha fell down to the   
  
ground with a loud 'THUNK' after a few minutes inuyasha got up hand  
  
on his head fighting away the pain,he had a red bump on his head.he  
  
started towards her she was sitting down on the other side of the sacred  
  
tree.he hadnt noticed before but she looked beautiful that day she was  
  
wearing tight muddy colored jeans rolled up to her knees black chucks on  
  
and a very cute black shirt that said 'SHORTY 04' in white on the front.  
  
but she looked very hurt she was sobbing and that hurt him even more than  
  
the bump on his head he was supposed to be making her lauph and be happy  
  
but what he did was no where near it he had made her cry.he bent down  
  
infront of her and placed to fingers on her chin to lift it up her dark  
  
brown eyez looking at him with sorrow.  
  
"Kagome baby i didnt mean it at all i was just playing if it'll make you  
  
happy again i'll get in that contraption"He smiled and she chuckled and  
  
nodded.he grabbed her hand and lifted her up for a soft kiss than started  
  
walking to the car.she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Thanks so much for appalagizing inuyasha"She thanked him smilling.  
  
"I had to i couldnt leave you like that crying im your mate or am i not"  
  
He added and she nodded in agreement.he walked to her car door and  
  
opened it for her like the first time he had gotten in she smiled and got in.  
  
he went through the back and got in too.the car started moving and they left  
  
to breakfeast...they arrived.  
  
"Kagome where are we?"He had forgotten to ask.she turned to look at him.  
  
"Were at 'IHOPS' its a breakfeast place it has really good food come on"  
  
She explained he nodded and they both got out of the car at the same time.  
  
he walked to her and held her hand.it was sunny outside not a cloud in  
  
sight,the parking was pretty empty which meant more room and less waiting.  
  
they walked up the steps together and went through the double doors.  
  
kagome was looking around for a place to sit when she noticed 3 of her  
  
school freindz sitting at a table nearby.  
  
"Oh shit inuyasha its my freindz from school lets go sit at the back"She whispered  
  
in inuyashas ear he just nodded and followed.they sat at a square green  
  
and brown wood table with 5 chairs.they sat facing eachother.inuyasha looked  
  
at her in a confused way and she knew she'd have to explain.  
  
"Its that theyre so nosey"She explained.  
  
"Oh ok so what are we going to eat this fine and beautiful morning my love"  
  
He asked with a twinkle in his eyez.she smiled.  
  
"Blueberry pancakes with rich syrup"She answered licking her lipz as if  
  
tasting the sweetness already.  
  
"I'll have the same then dear"He toldher liking the way she was doing what she  
  
was doing.she snickered but was interupted with a ...  
  
"Hi kagome"All three classmates said in unism.  
  
oh no not now  
  
-----  
  
Miroku woke first feeling very sick he got up from under sango as he  
  
layed her down comftrobaly on the floor pulling the covers over her  
  
shoulders.he walked to the bathroom looking at his face which was paler   
  
than usual-since he IS white-he started feeling a sharp pain in his  
  
genetils he pulled down his pants and almost fainted,he had soars all  
  
over his dick...EVERYWHERE! but now he felt sharp pains all over his body  
  
and he fell to the floor.  
  
-----  
  
yuka,yuki,and mayu took seat at kagome and inuyashas table and started  
  
conversing the new couple.  
  
"So kagome please introduce me to your very hott freind"Yuki said,yuki  
  
was the most outgoing of the group yuka was the funny one and mayu was  
  
the queit one.  
  
"Well yuki i wouldnt call him my freind he's more like my boy freind  
  
and were having a baby so were getting married soon"KLagome said sowly  
  
kinda regreting that she had told so much.  
  
"OMG!"they all said in unism again,they do that alot.kagome fake a smile  
  
inuyasha was just content watching how this was all going he was fiddeling  
  
with a piece of his gorgoues long white hair.the waitress had come to the   
  
table and took there orders than brought them really quickly everyone finished.  
  
"Well you all this has been a great morning but as you can see im done and so  
  
is inuyasha so we have to be going now srry gurlz"She announced not srry one bit.  
  
"BYE!"they said in unism again.and they left disapearing out of the door.  
  
kagome started to get up and inuyasha followed.they left the reasteraunt adn went   
  
staright to the caras they got in they started chatting.  
  
"You were right kagome that place is great very yummy"He said with innocent  
  
eyez and she smiled.they drove off listing to 'ANGELUS'on the radio  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well what is this disease that dropped miroku down on the floor?is he dead  
  
or alive?so many questions so little time.bye bye.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
-----  
  
mikkey hodge:thnx  
  
essis:i'll try to update the fastest i can !  
  
Blackcat Hanyou:i did the shorty on purpose your my fav. reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
whitetiger-isabella:thnx!wouldnt u like to know  
  
kuramazcelestialgirl:i didnt sai it was because of the sex 


	9. chapter9talking it out

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:Just because i dont own inuyasha doesnt mean anythink OK!  
  
-----  
  
chapter9:talking it out  
  
By the time inuyashaand kagome had left it was already 4:00p.m. seeing to  
  
as the group talked non-stop!kagome was driving listening to 'ANGELUS' the  
  
english version.  
  
The tears flow for someone,  
  
Like a prayer rolling down my cheeks.  
  
Don't hide that as a "weakness,"  
  
Accept it as "kindness."  
  
Kagome was looking at the road houses and trees passing by.  
  
i wonder how miroku and sango are doing i hope theyre okher thoughts   
  
were interupted by a curious voice.it was inuyasha.  
  
"Whats wrong love?"He asked her.she didnt say anything,she turned a corner  
  
and entered a parking lot she park on the first lane 4th to the right.  
  
It makes me forget to even breathe  
  
To find the sky within my eyes.  
  
Only the sun is gistening,  
  
What do I continue to search for?  
  
she turned to face him he just listened.  
  
"Inuyasha i have a bad feeling"She replied.inuyasha put a confused look   
  
on his face and held her hand tight.  
  
"A bad feeling about what kagome?"He asked.she slid her hand away from his   
  
and turned to look out her window she saw the sun so bright and free like  
  
she would hope to be some day.  
  
"About miroku and sango something's just not right i can sense it"She  
  
told him with a hard look on her face.  
  
Gazing at the mirror, that fated day  
  
I would surely see you,  
  
And on your own back  
  
You will also have wings.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arma nd pulled her close to him they hugged.  
  
"Kagome you worry too much there's mothing wrong i promise"He assured.  
  
kagome pulled her head up to his..  
  
"Your right inuyasha im just being a worry wart"She giggled at him.  
  
and planted a kiss on his mouth.  
  
You are different, the world is changing...  
  
The flames of love reach for a dream,  
  
And pass through a wavering mirage.  
  
She got from under his graspand sat up straight in her seat.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want some lunch i mean its already 5:00 p.m.?"She asked  
  
him.he placed his hand on his stomach and it growled.he smiled at her.  
  
"Well i could use something to eat"He answered.she lauphed and they left  
  
along the road leaving nothing but smoke behind them.  
  
The light from the heavens,  
  
And water in the earth,  
  
A prayer (ANGELUS) that is the strength  
  
from your heart to reach the future,  
  
And find the shards of passion.  
  
-----  
  
that was short but hey im tired of wrighting.i havent got to may reveiws  
  
and that kinda suks i thought i was doing a good job i guess not-tear-  
  
=( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! reveiew review review it makes me happy !  
  
REVEIWS  
  
-----  
  
essis:i'll try  
  
whitetiger-isabella:you'll have to wait to find out hun  
  
InuLvr4eva:maybe maybe not who knows?oh yeah me !lol! 


	10. chapter10day1,pt2:lunch

Title:Trapped  
  
Author:Anabel Garcia  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:im gettin really tired of sayin this so here i go....i know i   
  
dont own inuyasha poeple but does that mean i can own kouga ?  
  
r/t:no!! a:ok ok !  
  
-----  
  
chapter10:day1,pt.2-lunch  
  
back in the fuedal era where we left poor miroku....sango woke up she sat  
  
up straight and rubbed her eyes with her right hand her vision was set  
  
on the empty spot next to her she gasped miroku wasnt there she pulled   
  
the covers off her and stood up she placed a hand on her forehead and began  
  
looking everywhere but nothing.  
  
"Wait!"She said out loud.she hadnt looked in one place.....the bathroom  
  
she ran to it and opened the door.  
  
"Miroku OMG i knew this would happen! why why why did i have sex with him   
  
now he's dead because of me cause i had aids !"she cried.she was bent down on  
  
the floor hugging him as hard as she could he was so very cold meaning  
  
he was dead for a while.she was crying...every tear landed on him.  
  
"I cant live without you miroku"She said in a fit of tears and screaming.  
  
she stood up still holding him in her arms and dragged him to the kitchen with  
  
her.she found a sharp blade.  
  
"Miroku im srry"Were her last words.she stabbed herself right in the heart.  
  
her eyes got big and she fell to her knees and then finally fell to the   
  
ground on top of her only love.she kissed him and fell to a deep sleep she  
  
would never wake from.  
  
-----  
  
the song finished and kagome turned of the radio.  
  
"so inuyasha do you wanna go to Mcdonalds for lunch?"She asked the very  
  
hungry hanyou.he turned to look at her with a smile.  
  
"Anywhere you like i mean you are the expert"He answered still smiling.  
  
"Ok then to mcdonalds we go"She lauphed and they went on.  
  
----  
  
"Lord yin i have been hearing screams coming from the monks room shall  
  
i go check"One of the lords servants announced.he nodded and the srevant   
  
left to see.he walked down a long hallway and turned right leading him  
  
to a wooden door it was unlocked so he entered he saw nothing.so he walked  
  
inside looking everywhere and found the two loverstogether on the floor.  
  
he ran out screaming.  
  
"Ma'lord ma'lord the monk and exterminator are dead what are we to do"He  
  
asked.the lord looked at the servant with disgust bury them of course you ediot!"he  
  
answered.the servant lowered his head.  
  
"Yes ma'lord"he said and left to go do what he was told.  
  
this is great things are going as i planned kikyou will be pleased  
  
-----  
  
in a case of amber screamed a wolf youkai!  
  
"Let me out wench!"kouga screamed bagging everywhere.  
  
"Shut up you magy wolf"Sakura answered and shook her hand causing kouga to  
  
slide evrywhere.  
  
"Ok mam"He said.  
  
-----  
  
They eventaually got to mcdonalds and they started unboarding the car.  
  
"This place tastes so damn good"Kagome said excitedly.inuyasha looked at  
  
her looking up and down at her body.  
  
"Just like you do"He said sudectivly.she blushed and turned to face him.  
  
"Oh inuyasha"She answered.they walked inside mcdonald hand in hand and waited  
  
in line where kagome saw hojo.and she hid behind inuyasha.  
  
"Oh damn it that stupid 'HOHO'well its actually hojo but anywayz...he  
  
cant take a no i hatehim he thinks i belong to him or something"She  
  
explained to inuyasha.he lauphed.  
  
"Just like kouga"He added.  
  
"Yup"she giggled.  
  
"Dont worry baby your my mate my woman my play toy lol"He told her.  
  
it was there turn...she ordered and they sat down to eat.  
  
"inuyasha...."she was interupted by a very geeky very familiar and VERY  
  
annoying voice.  
  
"Hey hot stuff"He said.kagome just rolled her eyez and didnt answer.inuyasha  
  
was gettin red.hojo placed his hand on kagomes shoulder.  
  
"So hunny bunni...."hojo was interupted by a very infuriated inuyasha.  
  
"yes boi..."hojo was greeted with a puch smak dab in his noise.his noise broke  
  
and started bleeding.inuyasha's eyez were turning from there normal amber  
  
color to blood red with a slash of blue in da middle standing for a pupil.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!"kagome yelled out.she stood up to stop da fight and got  
  
infront of inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha please stop"Kagome pleaded.  
  
"I'll stop but im warning you nerd boi if u ever talk to my mate again  
  
your dead!!!!!!!!!"He warned hojo.a mcdonalds employer came.  
  
"Im srry but i have to ask you to leave"He told kagome.she nodded and went to  
  
the table to get her stuff and inu's.  
  
"Come on hun lets go"she pulled inu by the arm and they left.  
  
-----  
  
mate?  
  
"Sir are you ok"The employer asked.when hojo got punched he had fallen to   
  
the floor.and he started to et up.  
  
"Im fine dont touch me"He said madly.got his stuff and left too.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
was that good?besides miroku and sango dying?hehehe ahhhh! stop throwing  
  
things at me -tear-.  
  
REVEIWS  
  
-----  
  
Kagome M.K :i'll try my hardest and fastest !  
  
Inu-gal:thank you  
  
katrinaluvInuyasha:confused about what ?  
  
underthespell:thank you  
  
WolfsSora:what can i do to allow annonymous reveiuws ?  
  
DrkMagicianGrl1005:well they are in da furrure arent they   
  
essis:as i say to everyone i'll do the best and fastest i can !  
  
WolfsSora:oh yay i found out how to get Anonymous reveiws yay !  
  
aznInuyasha0:im not gonna tell my veiwers oh so quickly !srry ure gonna have to wait !  
  
Phoebe Holly:i know i know i just figured dat i had to press sumthin to let anonymous reveiweres review!  
  
mikkey hodge:i have bad news.........too bad i cant tell you it yet 


	11. sorry ! please read very important has t...

im so soory ya'll but im not gonna be able to update so fast it may take me like a few weeks to a month since i failed and im grounded so i have to study study study !!!!!!!!! but dont worry i've already written chapter 11.  
i just have to post it wenever i can and since so may fans are mad at me i'll give it away yes miroku and sango will come back to life,ever heard of the TENSAIGA !!!!!!!!! 


	12. day1:part3,dinner

Title:Trapped Author:Anabel Garcia -  
Disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha or the gang...but can i own jakotsu ?  
R/T:no!!!!!!! A:ok ok !chapter11:day1,pt.3,dinner  
  
"Im going to kick this damn amber and i'll be free!"Kouga stated getting in position.  
"Just try"Sakura answered not really worried or amused.  
"Ok here i go!"Kouga yelled out and jumped up into the air and kicked the amber with all his force.  
"Yow!"he yelled out."My toe!i think i broke my toe"Kouga screamed out while jumping up and down and hlding his toe.  
"Exactly"Sakura said filing her nails.Kagome was pulling inuyasha by the arm angirly to the parking lot.  
"What the hell's wrong with you inuyasha!?!"Kagome yelled out.  
"Give me one good reason to why you did such a thing!"she asked in a low but still menacing voice.  
By then inuyasha was sitting on top of the back of the car with kagome staring angirly infront of him.  
"Because i love you kagome your MY mate"Inuyasha replied in a soft loving voice.  
Kagomes face softened.She went to go sit by him.  
"Oh inuyasha,but please dont ever pull a stunt like that again"Kagome pleaded looking into those beautiful amber eyes of his.  
He smiled which gave her all the assurense she needed.  
"Can we stay like this for a while kagome?"Inuyasha asked.  
"Of course"She replied.  
They got closer to eachother and layed on the car looking at the warm blue sky."My queen everything is set ive killed miroku and sango,only inuyasha and kagome to go"The fake lord smiled at kikyou.  
they were at narakus castle.It was a dark room lit with many candles.  
Kikyou and naraku were eating dinner on a long table,kikyou at one end and naraku at the other.  
"Very good minion,now please leave me and naraku to eat"Kikyou directed.  
The fake lord bowed down and left.Kikyou turned her sight to naraku and smiled.  
"Are you happy?"Naraku asked.  
"Yes very,but still not fufilled"She answered smiling but then frowning at the end.  
"And why is that kikyou?"He asked.  
She looked at him awhile before answering.  
"Because dear,because i want inuyasha dead"She answered with a grin on her face.  
Naraku nodded and held up a glass of erd wine.  
"Cheers"He announced.  
She lifted up her glass too and smiled.  
"Cheers"Kikyou replied.  
And they continued to eat.The sky was a dark blue with white stars glowing in every direction.  
Inuyasha and kagome were still mounted up on the car in eachothers arms.  
"Inuyasha its getting late and im hungry lets go to dinner,yes?"She said.  
Inuyasha was still looking up at the sky,he finally turned to look at her.  
"Yeah me too"He answered.  
"Well we have to go home first so we can change into something more suitable"Kagome told him.  
"Of course love"He leaned in for a kiss.  
After a few minutes of a passionate kiss...kagome broke it.  
"Come in inuyasha"Kagome instructed and stood up on the car.  
Inuyasha sat up and slapped her ass.  
"B-O-I-N-G!"He lauphed and so did kagome.  
"Stop it inuyasha,come on"She said.  
Kagome jumped off the car inuyasha followed.It was a hot night.They both got in the car and sped off."Sango?Miroku?"Shippou yelled out.  
He had just woken up from a wonderful sleep.  
"Ahhhh!"Shippou screamed.  
"Who are you poeple !?!"Shippou was scred out of his witts and also very confused.  
There were ladies everywhere doing things he didnt know about.  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed out."I wonder where kouga is"Ginta told hakaku.  
"Yeah"Hakaku replied.  
"Oh well"They both said in unism.By then inuyasha and kagome were already dressed up and sitting at the table of the fancy lookin' restaurant.Kagome was drinking a glass of white wine with her pinky up in the air.Inuyasha looked at her and started lauphing,but not so loud to disturb they're neibhors.Kagome put down her wine glass and looked at him confused.  
"Whats so funny inu?"She asked still confused.  
He held up his hand telling her to wait until his lauphing fit was over then he answered.  
"Whats with the pinky kagome?"He asked with humor in his voice.  
She blushed.  
"Oh that...its fancy"She answered.  
"Oook"He said.  
He looked at her agiain but this time she noticed he had a different expression on his face,a more light one.Inuyasha smiled.  
"Kagome you look hott tonight"Inuyasha complimented and then licked his lips in a perverted manor.Kagome giggled a thankyou.Kagome was wearing a long strappless ivy green dress which was tight but not in an offending manner.  
On the back of her dress were straps that crisscrossed all the way down to her ass.The dress showed skin and inuyasha liked that.She was aslo wearing ivy green staletto heels,pink lipgloss,and green eye shadow.Her hair was down and she had straightened it,she looked ravishing.  
"Well inuyasha YOU look damn fine tonight"She smiled,he did too.  
Inuyasha was wearing a black tuxedo and instead of having a white undershirt he had a green one to match kagome's outfit.His hair was the same,but it looked cleaner since he shampooed it.He had on a black and green stripped pimp hat which was used to hide his ears and also went with the outfit.  
"Thank you also"He smiled,took kagomes hand and kissed it.Sakura was sitting on her bed looking at kagome and inuyasha through her magic mirror.  
"Hmmm...kouga i will make a deal with you"Sakura proposed.  
Kouga smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.  
"And this deal......what is it?"He asked interested.  
She smiled "Well its simple just accompany me to a restaraunt to meet kagome and inuyasha and i'll set you free"She explained.  
Kouga nodded.  
"Sure why not"He agreed.  
"Ok then lets get ready"She announced.Kagome had a sad look on her face.Inuyasha looked up at her.  
"Kagome whats wrong?"Inuyasha asked concerned.  
"Its just that i miss sango and miroku"She said in a sad tone.  
"Oh that again"He answered with a bored look on his face.  
Kagome looked up at him confused and angry.  
"What......you dont miss them!?!arent they your freinds!!!"She blurted out.  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.  
"I do kagome but i dont want you to feel sad,were having a baby enjoy it"Inuyasha answered.  
She brightened up a little.  
"Ok hun"Kagome said in a soft voice.  
Kagome started looking around th resteraunt it sure was fancy,the walls were covered with angel wallpaper,there were 2 storieswith beautiful carpeted covered stairs leading up and down.The tables had white clothe and a candle in the middle of the table.Kagome and inuyasha had a four poeple table since there were no two or three poeple tables left.The place was full.  
Kagome looked toward the entrance of the resteraunt and gasped.  
"Inuyasha!Sakura and kouga are here!"She whispered.  
Inuyasha growled at kouga's name.Kagome knew inuyasha was getting pissed.  
"Inuyasha please dont say anything bad to kouga,just please dont cause a comotion again!"Kagome pleaded.  
Inuyasha took a deep breathe.  
"Ok kagome but im only doing this because YOU told me too not beacuse i wanna be nice to the stupid ass wolf"He explained.  
Kagome smiled.  
"Thank you inu"She thanked.  
Sakura and kouga had made they're way to the table and sat down.Inuyasha sitting next to kouga and sakura sitting next to kagome.  
"Well i know this is a surprise for both of you but i have good news"Sakura announced.  
"We have good news too!"Kagome also announced.  
Inuyasha smiled proudly.Kouga crossed his arms.  
"What are you so happy about dog-shit"Kouga asked sarcastically.  
Inuyasha tried as hard as he could not to make a rude comment back.  
"You'll soon find out"Inuyasha grinned.  
"You two stop fighting...NOW!"Sakura said in an annoyed tone.  
"Well any wayz changing the subject you look really nice today sakura"Kagome complimented.  
Sakura smiled.  
"You too kagome i love your dressed"Sakura also complimented.  
"Thankyou.....and you look good too kouga"She also complimented.  
Kouga smirked.  
"Thankyou kagome you look ravishing"Kouga complimeneted.  
Kagome giggled.  
"Thankyou kouga-kun"Kagome answered.  
Inuyasha was getting really jealous.They gave eachother death glares every once in a while.  
Sakura was wearing a red strap dress,it was also long and tight.On the back there was an oval shaped cut in the dress that showed skin.Her hair was also down but it was naturally straight.She had pink eyeshadow on and pink lip gloss.She had red staletto heels.She looked gorgeous.Kagome frowned.  
"Inuyasha and kouga please behave you two really do act like dogs!"Kagome pleaded.  
Kouga raised his eyebrow.  
"I aint no damn dog kagome"Kouga corrected.  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"But ya'll are both from the canine family...and i dont wanna hear anymore of it!"Kagome yelled,but again not to disturb her neibhors.  
Kouga huffed a sigh,inuyasha just smirked.  
Kouga was wearing the same outfit as inuyasha except his had red and black strippes.  
"Well,tell us the good news sakura"Inuyasha said.  
Sakura smiled.  
"Well you guys will be able to......"Sakura was interupted by kouga.  
Kouga started sniffing the air.  
"Kagome why do you have inuyashas scent on you?"Kouga asked confused.  
Kagome giggled nervously,Inuyasha just smiled a big smile.Sakura interupted them.  
"Well,anyways before i was rudely interupted,you and inuyasha will be able to go back to the past"Sakura announced.  
Inuyasha and kagome cheered in glee.  
"And yes i already know about the baby,CONGRATULATIONS!"Sakura commented.  
Inuyasha and kagome both smiled.  
"Ummm..yeah congratulations kagome and inuyasha"Kouga said.  
Everybody stopped dead what they were doing there mouths were open agap.  
"Well.......................lets eat!"Sakura suggested.Yay! they get to go back!i dont think they'll be too happy to fing miroku and sango dead though!  
  
REVEIWS -  
WolfsSora:i will  
  
essis:everybody dies sooner or later-im not talkin bout the inuyasha kast-  
  
lilMoonDemon():i prefer kouga he's so obbsesive meaning he'd really love me !!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyler():non taken what do you mean its supposed to be pretty graphic ?  
  
InuLvr4eva:kagome saw that something was wrong wit her and since kagome learns about aids in skool she knew and she didnt die cuz kagome brought her medicine i'll tell the whole thing when..............  
  
underthespell:why cuz they died..................well...................too damn bad !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mikkey hodge:im loved..really...............im loved ................yay !  
  
elfin24:you betta shut the fuk up bitch this is ma story!! can you beleive this fans this girl hates my story !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
elfin24:will ya stop readin ma story if ya dont like it DAMN ! and i know that. just read a few more chaps. and you'll like wat'll happen dammit !  
  
elfin24:2:00 a.m. in da morning you fukin retard !  
  
El Hanyou Americano:yeah i know wut ya mean !  
  
Pcklmonkey8:ok lemme say it again I ALREADY FUKIN KNOW ! this is ma story so deal damn! ive never have to be so mean to poeple dammit !  
  
Blackcat Hanyou: THNX ! NOW THIS IS A DEVOTED FAN !!!!!  
  
whitetiger-isabella:there's a really good chance i will  
  
James:its ok thnx !  
  
Depp:shut up bitch! -yo fanz heres another person who's dissin ma story ! 2nd one! boo at her!'fans start booing'Ok to all ya BI-YACHES that dont like ma story dont read it and dont flame cuz u gonna end up gettin dissed by this chika anyway ! 


End file.
